


March Words 25: Cloth

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Prince Derek, Queen Talia, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: A prince loves a knight, which would be a no-no.





	March Words 25: Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> For day 25 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "cloth."

None doubted Sir Mieczysław worthy his name, “Glorious Sword.” 

He’d slain such numbers among the Argent army, including old Argent himself, Queen Talia’s victory in that war she credited largely to the knight.

Only his character, she was also certain, forestalled rumors amongst her ministers and across her realm.

Observing Prince Derek’s expression as he bestowed his favor, a brief red pennant with gold stitches and ruby beads, upon Sir Mieczysław, the queen knew her son to be utterly enamored of the knight.

When the knight reverently kissed the prince’s hand, all in attendance at the tournament knew as well.


End file.
